Under the Moon and Stars
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: One night, Zuko hears Katara singing. When he confronts her about it, the two end up sharing stories. Zuko tells Katara of a song about Azula that he sometimes heard his mother sing. They find comfort, and something more, in each other.


**I was watching an AMV to **_**I Miss You **_**by Miley Cyrus. It was about Katara and her mother and it inspired me to write this (not sure what inspired me to make it Zutara though :P) So here's **_**Under the Moon and Stars**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the songs **_**I Miss You **_**or **_**Sumaru's Lullaby.**_

The royal beach house of Ember Island was quite except for the night sounds of the Gaang. Sokka and Toph snoring, Momo soft chattering and Appa's soft growls in his sleep. Zuko was the only one awake, going to the bathroom. That was, until he heard music. It sounded like a guitar. Zuko remembered Aang finding a room full of instruments earlier that day. The instruments belonged to Zuko's mother, Ursa, who loved music.

_Who would be playing music this late at night? _Zuko thought. He followed the sound to the balcony. He cracked open the door of the balcony and what he saw shocked him. Katara was sitting on chair, still dressed in her Fire Nation disguise. Her back was to him and she didn't hear him open the door. She was the one playing the guitars Aang had found earlier. She was looking up at the full moon in the sky. The moonlight shone on her face, giving Katara's face an eerily beautiful glow. She begam to sing and Zuko felt something tug at his heart. Katara had a beautiful voice. It reminded Zuko of his mother's. Katara looked up at the moon as she sung:

_Sha la la la la_

_  
Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_Who is she singing about? _Zuko wondered. It sounded as if she was singing about a boyfriend or something. Maybe one that died in the war. Either way, for some reason the thought of Katara having a boyfriend made Zuko's heart pang with jealousy.

_I miss you_

_  
I miss your smile_

_  
And I still shed a tear_

_  
Every once in a while_

Zuko saw a single tear travel down Katara's cheek. It sparkled in the moonlight. Zuko had the urge to reach out and console her, but something held him back.

_  
And even though it's different now_

_  
You're still here somehow_

_  
My heart won't let you go_

_  
And I need you to know_

_  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

_  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_  
And now I'm living out my dream_

_  
Oh how I wish you could see_

_  
Everything that's happening for me_

_  
I'm thinking back on the past_

_  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_

_  
I miss your smile_

_  
And I still shed a tear_

_  
Every once in a while_

_  
And even though it's different now_

_  
You're still here somehow_

_  
My heart won't let you go_

_  
And I need you to know_

_  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

_  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_  
I know you're where you need to be_

_  
Even though it's not here with me_

A gust of wind blew, blowing Katara's hair out of her face. Zuko saw tears running down her face, sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. Somehow, Katara managed to keep her voice steady as she sung:_  
_

_I miss you_

_  
I miss your smile_

_  
And I still shed a tear_

_  
Every once in a while_

_  
And even though it's different now_

_  
You're still here somehow_

_  
My heart won't let you go_

_  
And I need you to know_

_  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

_  
I miss you_

_  
I miss your smile_

_  
And I still shed a tear_

_  
Every once in a while_

_  
And even though it's different now_

_  
You're still here somehow_

_  
My heart won't let you go_

_  
And I need you to know_

_  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

_  
I miss you_

_I miss you_

Zuko was about to let Katara be as she finished her song, but then he heard a noise come from her. Katara seemed to be sobbing. She had put the guitar down at her side and sobbing while looking up at the full moon. Zuko stepped onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Katara.

"Katara?" he said quietly. Katara spun around, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Zuko," she said in shock, then turned her head and looked down so Zuko wouldn't see her tears. Zuko knelt in front of her, taking his face gently in her hands and lifting her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"Y-You didn't happen to hear me singing, did you?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "Who was it about?" Another tear fell down Katara's cheek.

"M-My mother," she chocked out, sounding as if she was going to cry again. She got up and went over to the railing of the balcony, leaning against it.

"I wrote it for her when I was about 13," Katara said. Zuko leaned on the railing next to her.

"You miss her, don't you?" Zuko said.

"Every day," Katara said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her mother's necklace, "I keep thinking the pain will end. But every day, the pain is there as fresh as the day she died."

"I know how you feel," Zuko said. Katara looked at him in surprise.

"You do?" she said. Zuko nodded.

"I didn't exactly lose my mother," Zuko said, "I learned from my father on the day of the eclipse that she was banished. But who knows. She can be dead by now. She might still be alive. I don't know." Silence fell over them for a while. Katara was the first to break it.

"So are we just going to stand here in an awkward silence?" Katara teased. Zuko gave her a small smile.

"You know, my mother use to sing too," Zuko said, "There was a song she would always sing in private when she thought no one was listening. But I would hear her sometimes. I think the song was about Azula." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Azula?" she asked. Zuko nodded.

"I would sometimes spy on her when she sung," Zuko said, "And I noticed she always sung to that star right there." Zuko pointed to a red star near the moon, "It's known in the Fire Nation as the Summer Fire Star. People of the Fire Nation believe it's the Fire God, Agni, watching over them."

"Can you sing the song for me?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Zuko said, "I'm not much of a singer..."

"Please," Katara asked, looking up at Zuko with her big ocean blue eyes. Who could say no to those eyes?

"Okay," Zuko said. He cleared out his throat and sung in a voice that nearly made Katara's heart stop. Zuko's voice was low and hypnotizing. His eyes were fixed on the ocean in front of them as he sung:

_Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?_

_Because I had a sad dream last night_

_My eyes are red from the tears I shed_

_Swollen as I cry_

_Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?_

_I'm searching for a child whose gone afar_

_She can't be found, though I've searched all day_

_My sad dreams come once more_

"It's beautiful," Katara said softly.

"I think my mother blamed herself for how Azula turned out," Zuko said, "As if she wasn't a good enough mother."

"It wasn't her fault," Katara said, "Azula's just naturally..."

"A power-crazy pyromaniac," Zuko finished for her, "But it wasn't my mother's fault. It was my father. He always favored Azula. He thought I was to soft. Azula was the perfect little child. She learned all she knows from him."

"So you take after your mother?" Katara asked. Zuko thought for a moment.

"I guess I do," Zuko said. Katara smiled at him. Zuko couldn't help but notice how beautiful Katara was when she smiled. He began staring without even noticing he was doing so. But Katara noticed.

"Zuko, why are you staring at me like that?" Katara said. The look was similar to the ones she usually caught Aang giving her, but it was also different. The look Zuko was giving her seemed to be more intense. More passionate. More...Katara's thoughts were silenced by Zuko's lips crashing onto hers in a bruising kiss. Katara's eyes fluttered shut, her arms wrapping around Zuko's neck and pulling him closer. Zuko's kisses were so different from Aang's. Aang's kisses were hesitant and awkward. Zuko's kisses were fiery and passionate and made Katara's heart race in a way it never did before. His hands rubbed circle on the skin on her hips, exposed by her Fire Nation shirt, leaving the skin burning.

They parted slowly, their lips still touching. Katara's face was flushed a deep red. She could feel Zuko's breath brushing against her face. Her body was trembling slightly.

"You shivering," Zuko said quietly, "Are you cold?"

"Trust me, I'm not shivering because it's cold," Katara whispered.

"Was that kiss a mistake?" Zuko asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Does this look like it was a mistake?" Katara asked, a pulled Zuko in for another kiss. And at that moment, the moon and stars seemed to shine just a bit brighter.

**There's _Under the Moon and Stars_. Does anyone know what anime Zuko's mom song is from? I hope you liked this! Please** **Review!**


End file.
